A New Moon
by infinity-1317
Summary: Bella went to italy & saved Edwards sparkly butt & now shes home, but a few days after her arrival home she phases.She does the only thing she can think of, go to La push. What will the pack and Jacob think of wolf Bella? With the danger of Victoria still in place, will Bella be able to handle her life as a wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**so I've changed my ways on going about with this story. the conflicts are changed along with the story line. Sorry to anyone who's followed my story already.**

Chapter 1

The plane ride back from Italy had been long and hot. My skin felt like it was on fire and my joints were aching massively. As I had driven home, I almost just passed my house and went straight to La Push because the thoughts of explaining to Charlie just made me more tired. But I had bucked up and went home. Charlie had been angry but relived at the same time. He had told me that I was never to see Edward again. I had explained that it was fine with me. I had come back alone anyway. I hadn't heard from any of the Cullen's since I arrived back.

I couldn't forgive Edward for leaving me…I couldn't forget the pain he caused me. I hadn't spoken to Jacob since I had left. He hadn't called either. I feared that I had finally pushed him over the limit with the burden of my problems. I didn't blame him if he was fed up. as I stood there looking at my reflection in the mirror, I wished I had never met Edward Cullen.

I leaned down and splashed my face with cold water. I looked back up at my reflection, there were bags under my brown eyes and a tired older looking mask on my face. I sighed and went down the stairs to start in on some un-needed housework. A distraction was what I needed from the thoughts that had troubled me since I arrived back. As I descended the stairs, I snagged a glimpse out of the window to see that Charlie's cruiser was gone. he was at work probably.

I stopped at the last step and clutched my torso. An unfamiliar liquid fire exploded in my ribs and slithered through out my body. It went to every end of my bones and joints, causing me to double over in pain. The fire traveled through my body, reaching to every nerve, tissue and every fiber of me being. It was a sensation like no other, it throbbed in my joints and bones until I finally clasped to the floor in a heap. I curled into the fetal position and cried out in misery. I unwillingly arched my back and screamed. My body started shaking, shuddering and thrashing. I felt my bones pop out of place and my skin seemed to roll and shudder along with me. Then I stopped, the pain slowly subsided into nothing. I breathed slowly out of my nose and looked down. Instead of seeing my petite body, I saw two large white paws.

I turned my head slowly and saw a long white body and a fluffy tail. No no no! This is all a dream. This isn't really me. This is a dream. This is a dream! No matter how many times I repeated that in my head I knew it wasn't true. This was reality. I was some how, someway, a werewolf.

My breathing was ragged as I took my first few steps on my newly acquired paws. My legs were shaky and I'm sure my walk looked funny. Like a new-born foal taking her first steps. I need to go to La Push I told my self. I needed to get out of this house and to La Push. To Jacob, and the pack.

There was a knock at the door and I turned my big head to the door and let out a growl, a natural vibration in my throat.

"Bella?" a small musical voice called from the door. I inhaled and blanched. Her scent was a bleach like smell that burned my sensitive nose. It was a sweet smell, a too sweet smell. It was exactly like inhaling chemicals right from the jug.

"I'm coming in now Bella." Alice said as she turned the knob of my door and walked in. she saw me and covered her mouth with a pale dainty hand. I glanced between her and the door before taking a chance and running for it. She was too shocked to try to stop me. I bolted past her and ended up knocking her on her butt. I ran and ran and ran until I was safely past the boundary where Alice couldn't come for me. The familiar forest blurred pasted me until I reached the clearing where I had my second encounter with the wolves,the place where I had slapped Paul. I stopped short and willed my self to change back into my pale petite human form.

I gasped as I felt the cold hit my body. I looked down and I was fully clothed. Puzzled I stood up and began to walk slowly to the small red house. My skin felt raw, like it was healing after a third degree burn.

I wondered what I was going to say to Jacob. I'm sorry for leaving to go save my vampire ex-boyfriend, but hey I'm a werewolf like you now so its ok! No. I sighed and looked up and saw I was suddenly face to face with Sam.

"Bella, why do you smell life a wolf?" that was his first question. I stood there for a moment, trying to come up with the right way to answer him. but I figured just coming out with the truth right away would be best.

"I-I'm a werewolf. ever since Italy I felt like I was on fire, I tried to pass it off as jet lag or something. but that wasn't it at all. I was going to clean house but ended up phasing in my living room. Sam...help me. I don't know what to do." I pleaded.

Sam ran a large tan hand down his tired looking face. "shit. alright, follow me to Emily's house so we can talk more." I nodded and I turned away when he started to take off his shorts. I took the opportunity to phase and get my bearings on the land. When I looked back on him, he was in his wolf form.

_"okay Bella, just follow me. Try to ignore the coming voices in your head."- Sam. _I could hear the small smile in his "voice in my head' voice_. _I remember Jacob telling me about the pack mind thing. It didn't seem too bad. Just as we started running, I began to re-think my new-found opinion on the pack mind.

_" wait! Did you say Bella? As in vampire girl?" - Jared._

_" Welcome to the Pack Bella!"- Seth_

_"oooo can I be the one to tell Jacob?"- Embry. _

_"No Embry. Now back off before you overwhelm her. All of you just continue what you were doing and keep your comments to your selves for now."- Sam. _

I felt his simple order dance along the lines of an Alpha's order. I almost just told him that it was okay, that I wasn't on the verge of being overwhelmed. I sorta frowned at Sam's comment on what I handle. He must have forgotten that I did date a vampire. But as I thought about what he said more, he probably was thinking about my past mental state after Edward left. I was tempted to tell him that Jacob had fixed me. He had brought me out of the depression that had swallowed me whole.

_"I know he fixed you Bella. I'm just worried about you. Your taking this whole werewolf thing really well."- Sam. _I forgot that he could get my thoughts. Honestly though, the werewolf thing was surprising but this wasnt the first supernatural thing I've faced. Before I knew it, we had reached the small cabin the boys had claimed as their personal muffin house. Sam gave me a nod, telling me that I needed to phase now. I closed my big wolf eyes and thought about human things until I felt the sensation of The Change wash over me. When I looked up, Sam was staring at me in disbelief.

**so this is my first fanfic...if anyone likes it or anything, please review. im perfectly ok with constructive criticism...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How-How are you clothed?" Sam asked in disbelief. I laughed; it was almost a crazed kind of sound.

"I don't know Sam! I don't know the answer to any of the why questions." I stood up and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself out of the freak attack I felt brewing.

"Okay, calm down Bella. Let's go inside and try to get things sorted out." He said nodding to himself before heading toward the small house. I followed him in and took a seat at the kitchen table. I looked around for Emily who usually was always in here cooking up something but did not find her.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"Grocery shopping. Got to have stock for all the hungry boys she feeds." He replied fondly. I smiled a little. It had always been obvious to me that he loved her a lot, but it always brought a small smile to my lips every time I noticed. It was nice knowing that there was still true love still out there that could withstand anything.

"Okay Bella, even thought I haven't gone through the council yet, I'm accepting you into the pack. I mean your tattoo has already surfaced." he said, gesturing to my right shoulder. I moved my arm so I could see better. He was right, there, etched lightly on to the tanish skin of my shoulder was the beautiful tribal tattoo that all the Quileute boys bared. I ran my fingers over it lightly. It seemed to hum and grow warmer under my fingers. I let out a short breathy laugh. This was all unbelievable.

"Wow." I whispered. I looked up and saw that Sam had an amused expression on his face. "What?" I asked.

"You. You seem so fascinated and astonished with a tattoo. Here I thought you would be pestering me wanting to look at your self in the mirror while you were in your wolf form so you could see how"awesome" you looked. That's what Jared and Embry wanted to do. They didn't care much about the tattoo." He explained, shaking his head smiling. I shrugged.

"Sure being a wolf is cool in all, but the tattoo has more history and meaning to it then exploding into a big angry ball of fur." I said matter-of-factly. He laughed and shook his head.

"I think you will fit right in Bella. We need a girl who doesn't have wolfy ego." He said. I smiled. Hmm, I seemed to be doing that a lot. Maybe Edward's leaving didn't break me as much as I thought.

My smiled slowly faded as I thought of Jacob. We hadn't talked or seen each other since I left. Now I would be forced to face his possible looks of betrayal every day.

"What about Jacob…?" I asked quietly.

"He'll be fine. To tell you the truth, he has been pretty miserable with out you here. Though he won't admit it. Just talk to him, I'm sure you can help him understand why you went." He reassured me.

"Speaking of, I think I hear him coming now."  
I felt my heart rate go up and nervousness rise in the pit of my stomach. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Damn, calm down Bella. He's not going to hurt you." Sam said with concern.

"I know…I'm just…afraid of facing him." I mumbled. I ran a hand down my face and laughed to myself quietly. I was so hot. Literally. Suddenly, Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold" went through my head. Just like Jacob and Edward. Ha.

The sound of gravel crunching under feet in the driveway caught my attention. I inhaled discreetly and caught Jacobs scent easily. It was just him. Luckily, no one else was with him.

My breathing quickened slightly and I felt Sam put a calming hand on my arm. This was just Jacob. The guy I came back for, the guy I've known forever, and quite possibly loved forever. I calmed slightly at the thoughts, but I still had nervousness sitting like a rock in the bottom of my stomach.  
As I took a deep breath, Jacob walked in, standing in all his half naked glory. I forced my eyes off his abs and looked into his eyes.

When our eyes met, I froze. I felt as if someone had the cut the cord that had been holding me to this earth, and in its place was Jacob. Jacob held me to this earth now, he would always be it for me. I would never need more than him, never want more than him. The world seemed to stop around us, pausing time for this moment. I felt myself stand up and walk over to Jacob, where together we fell to our knees, never breaking eye contact with each other.

"Jacob.." I said breathlessly, like somebody had knocked the wind out of me.

"Did you feel that too?" He asked.

I nodded, "Did we just imprint?" I wondered quietly.

"Yeah." he pulled me into his arms and just held me as shock settled over us both. One though went through my mind, I just imprinted on Jacob Black…

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASEE


End file.
